


Where The Road Takes Us

by vix_spes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine really wants to take a road trip with his boyfriend. Merlin likes the idea so all Gwaine has to do now is convince Hunith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Road Takes Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



> Written as part of the [Happy April Swap](http://fuzzy-icons.livejournal.com/12891.html)

Merlin held his breath as Gwaine tried to work his magic on Hunith; it was this that was the conversation that could well make or break his holiday plans. Gwaine could charm the birds out of the trees if he wanted to and, if it were anybody else that he were trying to persuade, Merlin would have had no doubt in his abilities. This was Merlin’s mum however and, considering that Merlin and Gwaine had been friends for four years before they started dating, she was a hard nut to crack. Whereas other people had serious problems in saying ‘no’ to the slightly roguish older teenager, Hunith had no such qualms. If she didn’t like what Gwaine was suggesting then she had absolutely no problem in refusing Merlin permission in going along with the plans. Technically, that wasn’t a huge problem even though Merlin wouldn’t be 18 until August but everybody in their friendship group absolutely adored Hunith and if she disapproved of their plans then it was a simple decision; they cancelled them. That wasn’t to say that Hunith was going to veto their main holiday; she had already agreed to that and had even helped finance Merlin’s share. This was for something else entirely.  
  
Gwaine was currently trying to convince Merlin’s mum that yes, she really did want to let Merlin go off on an extra holiday this summer. Their whole friendship group had a cottage booked in Cornwall for a week to, hopefully, celebrate their successful A-level results and so that they could spend a whole week together just with each other before they all split up to go to university. Gwaine had come up with a bit of a madcap scheme that involved him and Merlin heading off on a road trip for five days at an earlier point during the summer. Gwaine was unabashedly pulling out all of the stops but Merlin wasn’t convinced; his mum was an immovable rock when she wanted to be. Especially where Gwaine was concerned; where plenty of other parents would easily cave when faced with his best puppy-dog eyes, Hunith would simply raise an eyebrow and Gwaine would crumble.  
  
“Let’s see if I’ve got this straight. You want me to agree to you taking off on a road trip for a week where to all intents and purposes, you would be the responsible adult?”  
  
Gwaine’s bravado faltered momentarily, “Er, yes?”  
  
There was a long pause. Both boys waiting with bated breath as Hunith mulled her decision over in her mind. Finally, she appeared to have made her mind up.  
  
“Yes, I’m going to agree to this…”  
  
Whatever Hunith had been about to say was cut off as Gwaine let out a mighty whoop of excitement, planted a triumphant kiss on Merlin’s lips and bounded forward to catch Hunith up in a huge bear hug. She batted at him half-heartedly before simply succumbing to the harmless affection. When he finally released her she patted her hair back into some semblance of order and smiled softly as he picked Merlin up and twirled him around on the spot.  
  
“You didn’t let finish Gwaine. Yes, I’m agreeing to this but there are conditions that I need to be met.”  
  
“Okay, whatever you want.”  
  
“In that case, I don’t want a detailed itinerary but I want a vague idea of where you’re going and where you’re thinking of staying just as proof that you’re not going to sleep in your car. Speaking of cars, I want to see proof that that death trap of yours has passed its MOT and that you’ve got it insured. I also want to hear from you every day, even if it’s just a text to say that you’re okay.”  
  
Merlin’s brow furrowed. “You don’t normally want all of these things when we go away mum.”  
  
“Yes, well normally when you go away Leon is with you and he’s the responsible one that means I don’t worry so forgive me for having a few reservations.”  
  
Gwaine shot Hunith a wounded look as he clutched his chest. “I’m hurt Hunith. You trust _Leon_ over me, your only son’s boyfriend?”  
  
“Quite frankly, yes.” Hunith’s deadpan response had Merlin dissolving into fits of laughter.

  
~*~

  
Exams had been over for a month which meant that the time for Gwaine and Merlin’s road trip had finally arrived. Gwaine had managed to satisfy Hunith’s need to know what was happening and also prove that even though his car looked like a death trap, it was safe for what it was. That didn’t mean that she was completely convinced that, even with the amount of planning that Gwaine had already done, which was a miracle in itself, that he would have thought of something as simple or as important as food. Alcohol yes, sweets for the journey yes, food not so much. So, Hunith had packed up a decent amount of food so that they would at least have some sort of sustenance that wasn’t take-away. Then again, that also meant that she was trusting them with gas cookers but she wasn’t going to think about that too much. She watched as they packed the car with Merlin’s things and the food that she’d packed for them, hugged them both tightly and then waved as they drove off down the road.

  
(~*~)

  
They’d been travelling for a couple of hours when Merlin started searching in the glove compartment and groping behind him in the pocket behind the chair earning him a confused look from Gwaine.  
  
“What are you looking for?”  
  
“The map. Or have you memorised where we’re going?”  
  
“Course I haven’t. There’s no map either.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
Gwaine shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t think we’d need it. Come on, I managed to remember all the essentials.”  
  
Merlin bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. “Considering my mum provided us with food, what do you consider to be essentials?”  
  
“Alcohol, condoms, lube, my sunglasses, new playlists for the car, swim shorts.”  
  
“No underwear?” Merlin asked wryly with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, why ask questions you already know the answer to?”  
  
Merlin couldn’t help but laugh at that. “You’re incorrigible,” the words slipping out amidst the giggles.  
  
Keeping his eyes on the road in front of him, Gwaine reached a hand over and squeezed Merlin’s thigh rather high up, causing Merlin to squeak and jump a little. “You love it.”  
  
Merlin chose not to answer that and changed the subject. “So that rough itinerary you gave my mum was rubbish wasn’t it?”  
  
“Complete and utter bullshit. It’s a road trip. The whole point is that we go where the road takes us. What Hunith doesn’t know can’t hurt her.”  
  
As they stopped at a set of traffic lights, Merlin seized the opportunity to lean in and steal a quick kiss. “Keep telling yourself that. I love you but I won’t save you when mum finds out.”


End file.
